Kareoke at Quatre's Mansion
by Iron Mouse
Summary: It's Kareoke with the cast of GW.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and If I did I would be a happier person  
  
and I dont own any song in the kareoke series  
  
Please R&R and no flames  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karaoke time w/ Gundam Wing cast (Relena, Hilde, and Midii)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Midii, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Zechs, and Noin   
are all sitting around Quatre's Mansion......  
  
Duo: I'm Bored  
  
Hilde: I'm Sorry  
  
Duo: No you're not  
  
Hilde: So...  
  
Quatre: Well we can sing karaoke  
  
Duo: Why not  
  
Dorothy: How about no and say we did   
  
Heero: For once I agree  
  
Wufei: I'm just not gonna do it  
  
Relena, Hilde, Midii, and Sally: Party poopers  
  
Relena: Hey It's Saturday night let's have some fun  
  
Heero: Why so I can look stupid staring at a tv cause I don't know the words  
  
Duo: Yep thats basically the whole point  
  
Heero: No  
  
Relena: Well I'm Singing   
  
::get up grabs mic::  
  
Relena: Pl.... wait a sec Hilde, You're singing with me  
  
Hilde: Help me please  
  
::Hilde grabs Duo's arm starts looking at him with puppy eyes::  
  
Duo: I sing all the time, it's your turn babe.   
  
Hilde: Fine I sing with you, but what are we singing  
  
Relena: Ask Quatre  
  
Quatre: Hold on  
  
~music start~  
  
Hilde: Oh no no no I think you miss understood Mr. Blonde Arabian, I'll sing but I won't sing Britney  
  
Relena: Yes you are   
  
Hilde: If I'm singing then I sing backup and Midii will too  
  
Midii: What?!?!   
  
::pull Midii up::  
  
Relena: Why do I have sing lead  
  
----Hilde: Oh baby baby ----  
  
::hits Midii's arm::  
  
----Midii and Hilde: Oh baby baby----  
  
Hilde: because you look like Britney except she has implants  
  
----Relena: Oh baby baby----   
  
WHAT!!!!   
  
----How was I supposed to know, That something wasn't right here..----  
  
HUH!!!!!!I DON'T LOOK LIKE BRITNEY  
  
----Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah----  
  
Hilde: Yeah, you do princess  
  
----Relena: Show me, how you want it to be  
  
Girls: Tell me baby'----  
Relena: I do not, what does that make Heero... Justin Timberlake  
----Cause I need to know now what we've got.----  
  
Hilde: Go check in the mirror and besides Heero doesn't look like Justin Timberlake   
  
Midii: but he's look like JC  
  
Hilde:True but only if you close one eye and don't look out of the other  
  
::Heero send deathglare to the girls::   
  
Relena: HEY, THATS MY MAN AND I didn't say anything  
  
----Girls: My loneliness is killin me [and I]  
I must confess, I still believe [still believe]  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time.----  
  
::Heero notice Duo, Quatre, Zechs, and Dorothy looking at him::  
  
Heero: I don't look like him   
  
::send deathglare::  
  
Duo: ::starts laughing:: Hildey, Midii you're right he does look like him  
  
::Hilde hits Relena's arm::  
  
----Relena:....hn Oh yeah baby  
The reason I breathe is you   
Boy you got me blinded   
Oh baby baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do/   
That's not the way I planned it.  
Show me, how you want it to be   
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got.----  
  
Heero: Omae O Korosu  
  
::the other not singing keep sitting and staring and nodding their heads at Heero::  
  
----Girls:My loneliness is killin me [and I]  
I must confess, I still believe [still believe]  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time----  
  
Midii: I told you he look like JC  
  
----Oh baby baby  
Ah, yeah yeah----  
  
  
  
Hilde: How many times will this song say 'baby' and I'm not dancing  
  
::Relena start doing the actually dance routine and Midii joins in and Hilde just stand there::   
  
----Relena:Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go.----  
  
  
----Girls:I must confess  
that my loneliness  
Is killin me now  
Don't you know I still belive  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time----  
  
  
  
~music ends~  
  
  
  
Hilde: Are you both some kind of closet Britney fans   
  
  
  
Midii: No but they show that song too many time I just learn the routine  
  
  
  
Hilde: sure  
  
  
  
Relena: Heero, Duo, and Trowa you sing next  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I feel better had to get that song out of my head. 


End file.
